


New Rules

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's kind of a douchebag, M/M, Paul is weak, Song fic, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Just a little tidbit I wrote because I couldn't get this song out of my head. :)Based on the song "New Rules" by Dua Lipa





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tidbit I wrote because I couldn't get this song out of my head. :)
> 
> Based on the song "New Rules" by Dua Lipa

Paul was out at the bar with Maggie, having a few drinks, dancing and having a generally good time when he felt his phone vibrating. As soon as he saw the caller ID, he silenced it and put it back into his pocket. The drinks continued to flow, he made out with plenty of handsome bar patrons but never took any of them up on the offer to go home with them. He was only out to enjoy himself and try to relax after a long week of working.

All night he silenced the calls though. The caller was determined to get his attention, and he gave them credit for their perseverance. But he knew that it wasn’t a good idea to see them; especially not when his inhibitions were so low. 

_ Don’t pick up the phone. You know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone. _

But when he got home, drunk and with a lack of any sort of will power, he finally answered his phone after he’d showered and changed into comfortable pajamas.

“I want to see you.” No ‘Hello,’ no ‘How are you.’ Unsurprising as he knew the man on the other end was always so god damn blunt. It was one of the things he’d both loved and hated about him.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Paul responded, thankful he didn’t have any slurring to his speech.

“I’ll be there in ten.” Before Paul could even protest, the man had hung up. The younger man cursed softly to himself, debating on whether or not he should text Maggie. She would kill him if she knew he was even considering allowing his ex to come over. It was crazy; it was completely stupid to even think about letting this man back in. And yet..

-

Ten minutes later a knock sounded on the front door. Paul felt his heart skip a beat and, trying to remain strong, he unlocked and opened the door. And there he was; standing in a plume of smoke, leather vest glinting in the moonlight. The older man dropped his cigarette butt and put it out with his boot. He smelled like nature and whiskey; a scent Paul had always adored when they were together. “Ya look cute. Can I come in?”

_ Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again. _

“I really shouldn’t. You shouldn’t be here. This isn’t healthy for me.” Paul murmured.

“Then let’s take it to my place.” Daryl grinned, ignoring the last bit of that sentence from the other man. “Get yer shit. I’ll be waiting.”

Paul blinked as he watched the man saunter off down to his bike. His body moved on auto pilot as he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and locked up as he followed the man out. Every part of his brain was screaming at him to go back inside; to leave it alone and forget him. But the man’s mere existence was like a siren’s call to him and he inevitably knew that he would end up following it.

-

The whole ride was familiar but also unsettling. He should have stayed home, but the man looked and smelled and felt so fucking  _ good _ . They’d made friendly small talk, despite the fact that Paul knew he shouldn’t do it. Shouldn’t let him get close. 

_ Don’t be his friend. _

It wasn’t long until they were inside the house, and he accepted a shot of whiskey from the surly man. It didn't burn going down; he'd had too much to drink for it to even register.

“I really shouldn’t be here..”

“Shh. None of that.” Daryl murmured, moving into his space. He took their empty shot glasses and set them down, before his hands came up to cup Paul’s face, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Paul let out a soft whine, leaning into the contact immediately. 

_ You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. _

Later he would see how smug Daryl would be about it, how easily he fell into it again. But all he could focus on now was the blur of heat and so many sensations. Clothes coming off, hands and lips roaming his body with familiarity and such confidence. Every sweet spot being manipulated much like he himself was. The soft bed sheets underneath of him, his favorite ones Daryl had always put on the bed for him. God he was such a fool. 

The familiar sensations of Daryl pressing inside of him, moving just the way he knew drove Paul crazy. The haze of blissful pleasure, the heat of the man over top of him..He’d let himself be weak, he’d given in to a man who would never truly care about him the way he deserved yet again. He was going to hate himself for this in the morning. But for now he supposed he could lay back and let the pleasure take over.

_ And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave me some kudos and a comment! Your feedback keeps me going! :D <3


End file.
